Lea
Lea is the complete being of Axel, and a close friend of Isa. He appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as a teenager, alongside Isa. Story of DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL DANIEL ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' At an unknown point in time, Lea's heart was consumed by darkness, turning him into a Heartless. However, his strong will gave him the ability to continue on as a Nobody: Axel. Some time later, Organization XIII found his Nobody, who received the name Axel and was inducted into their ranks as Number VIII. It is known that he joined alongside Isa, and the two had a secret, unknown plan. At some point during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, he has a conversation with Ventus, along with Isa. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Lea does not make a physical appearance in the game, but Saïx calls Axel by his original name at one point near the story's climax. Appearance Lea appeared in a recent trailer for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as well as a recent scan. In it, he looks about the same age as Ventus. His hair resembles his Nobody's, but shorter and with the spikes styled upward. Lea has a slight widow's peak, a trait he also shares with Axel, though Lea's is more noticeable. Lea's eyes are also more of a blue/green color than Axel's striking green. He wears a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket are a much darker shade of orange than the rest of it. He also wears a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. The pattern of this keffiyeh changes abruptly near Lea's neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern. He carries around two red Frisbees with black edges, each adorned with a Bomb design, which later influence his choice of weapons in the Organization: chakrams. He lacks Axel's tear-shaped facial marks. Personality Lea is both childish and competitive, willing to disrupt Isa's schedule for it. He wishes to be remembered and "Live on forever" so he attempts to make friends with people he comes across. Like his Nobody, he uses the phrase "Got it memorized?" on multiple occasions. Trivia *In an issue of Famitsu PSP+PS3, Lea's name is misspelled "Lia". It was also once misspelled on the Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep official website, though it was later corrected. Gallery Image:Lea and Isa.jpg|Isa stands with Lea Image:Lea Screen 2.jpg|A close-up of Lea in the Radiant Garden See Also *Axel fr:Lea Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters